Reflexiones
by Beckett-Castle-Alba
Summary: Relato corto. Reflexiones de Booth y Brennan tras tomar la decisión de marcharse un año a Afganistán y las Islas Malukus, respectivamente


**REFLEXIONES DE BOOTH**

El amor es un día de primavera, tan pronto sale el sol, y sus rayos iluminan la vida haciéndola alegre, esperanzadora, como de pronto se nubla y se queda el mundo en la más absoluta penumbra, tiñéndolo de gris, de una enorme tristeza.  
Así me había sentido durante los últimos cinco años al lado de Brennan. Mi vida no había sido un camino de rosas a su lado precisamente; se había convertido en una montaña rusa que no tenía intención de pararse. No sabía como salir de ella, el camino era tan abrupto y escarpado que no había forma de llegar a ninguna parte, me veía confinado a seguir dando vueltas en aquella montaña rusa. Parecía que ese era mi destino, pero yo intentaba luchar contra viento y marea por salir de allí, por ver la luz segadora de ese sol de primavera.

La marcha de Bones me había dejado muy dolido. Nunca pensé que fuese capaz de irse sin más, aunque cuando me lo explico entendí sus motivos, no era necesario ser tan radical, yo podía apartarme de ella si era lo que quería y podía tomarse unos días de descanso para replantearse si lo que hacía en su trabajo le resultaba satisfactorio o no, pero marcharse durante un año a las islas Maluku era demasiado. Pese a que trate de hacerle comprender que no había motivos para irse, ella ya había tomado una decisión, y, normalmente, éstas eran inquebrantables, por lo que no insistí demasiado, sabía que no había nada que hacer. Por eso decidí irme junto al ejército para entrenar a otros soldados, no tenía sentido quedarme si ella no estaba. En un principio rechacé la oferta, no me apetecía volver, era una etapa de mi vida de la que tenía malo recuerdos, era una puerta ya cerrada, además, me encontraba muy bien trabajando para el FBI, y podía ver a mi hijo siempre que quisiese.  
Fue precisamente él, quien me hizo verlo de otro modo. Parker me hizo comprender que mis aptitudes y lo que había aprendido de mi trabajo podía ser de gran ayuda para otras personas, así que tomé la decisión de aceptar la oferta, ya que tampoco quería ver como Bones se marchaba y yo me quedaba allí para ayudar a resolver casos a otra persona que la sustituyese. No podría soportarlo.

Desde que conocí a Brennan me había quedado prendado de su belleza, su inteligencia, su forma de ver el mundo. Pese a ello mi subconsciente trató de negarlo. En algunos casos esa parte de nuestra mente elimina aquello que nos ha causado o puede causarnos algún daño, por ello este sentimiento vivía en algún rincón de mi mente esperando ser rescatado. Ese momento llegó con mi entrada en coma. Durante esos cuatro días en los que estuve debatiéndome entre la vida y la muerte, mi mente sacó a la luz mi deseo mejor guardado: una vida junto a Bones. Tras mi despertar me di cuenta que todo había sido fruto de mi estado de salud, pero mis sentimientos estaban ahí, al descubierto, y eso me hacía mucho daño. Intentaba acercarme poco a poco a ella, pero se negaba a dejarse llevar, estaba demasiado dolida, no había tenido una vida fácil y esto le había llevado a crearse una coraza muy difícil de atravesar. Sweets me hizo darme cuenta que debía luchar por ella, y eso hice, pero todo se volvió más duro de lo que había sido hasta entonces. Brennan se negaba a abrir su corazón, decía que no quería hacerme daño, pero ya el daño estaba hecho. Traté de rehacer mi vida, pero no podía. Sólo pensaba en ella, me irritaba verla con otro hombre, no podía vivir así

Por todo esto, pese a no estar muy de acuerdo en un principio con la marcha de Bones, he reflexionado y me he dado cuenta que este período nos puede venir muy bien a los dos. Estando un año sin vernos podremos ver con más claridad nuestros sentimientos. A Bones le va a venir muy bien, es lo que necesitaba, y yo trataré de desconectar un poco durante este año, se me va a hacer muy duro, pero sé que esto es por el bien de los dos, solo de este modo quizás podamos empezar una relación con perspectiva de futuro.

* * *

**Reflexiones Huesudas**

Todo ocurre siempre por algún motivo, siempre hay algo detrás que lo impulsa, que lo hace ser así, que lo motiva a seguir el camino adecuado. Ese era mi caso. Nadie lo comprendía porque nadie había estado en mi lugar, pero mis acciones siempre tenían un motivo detrás, nunca hacía nada sin pensarlo varias veces. No era de ese tipo de personas que se lanzan a la aventura, yo pensaba y sopesaba muy bien mis pasos antes de tomar una decisión definitiva.

Mi partida hacia las islas Maluku había sido pensada durante mucho tiempo. Tras el último caso, mi vida había cambiado aunque, en realidad, ya hacía tiempo que todo era diferente, solo que yo no me había dado cuenta. Estaba tan centrada en mi trabajo que había olvidado todo lo demás, pero él había hecho que todo cobrara un sentido diferente para mi, que viera la vida con una nueva perspectiva.

Todo había comenzado aquel día en el que Booth y yo, de mutuo acuerdo, decidimos contarle a Sweets lo sucedido en nuestro primer caso. Éste estaba escribiendo un libro sobre nuestra relación, pensando que entre nosotros no había pasado aun nada. Cuan equivocado estaba. No solo había pasado algo, sino que todo sería diferente para los dos a partir de ese día. Tras aquel primer beso, nuestra relación no sería solo de compañeros de trabajo, aunque yo no lo viese, nuestra relación era muy estrecha, no era una simple amistad. A Booth le confiaba muchas cosas y siempre que tenía algún problema o duda acudía a él. Yo solo me estaba engañando, intentaba no ver la realidad para no sufrir.  
Después de que Sweets lo supiese, y éste le dijese a Booth que no se diese por vencido, nada volvió a ser igual. Es como si hubiese destapado la caja de Pandora que tan bien cerrada estaba.

Su segundo beso, esta vez sincero, sin esperar nada a cambio solo mi aceptación, abrió un abismo entre los dos. Yo no estaba preparada para llevar una relación seria, aun no podía dejar mis sentimientos al descubierto, seguía sintiendo que en cualquier momento me podían dañar. Sabía que Booth esperaba una relación duradera y yo no podía o no sabía si podía prometerle algo así. No quería dañarlo, no me perdonaría nunca el haberle lastimado. Pero mi rechazo hacia él acabaría molestándome posteriormente, ya que Booth no quería pasar toda su vida solo, él necesitaba alguien que lo quisiese, con quin pudiera compartir su vida, por lo que decidió rehacer su vida, empezando salir con una bióloga. Yo intenté hacer lo mismo, pero no podía, no sabía por qué pero no llegaba a sentirme cómoda con la situación, al igual que Booth, que dejó de verse con ls bióloga.  
Me sentía confundida, y me di cuenta que sentía algo por él, no sé si amor o no, pero algo sentía. Pese a negármelo a mi misma, mi relación con Booth no era lo que se puede decir una relación de amigos.

Por todo ello, cuando me mandaron la propuesta para este gran trabajo decidía aceptarlo. La relación entre Booth y yo se había vuelto algo tensa, ya no era lo mismo, evitamos hablar de muchos temas para no herirnos, se había perdido parte de esa complicidad que antes teníamos, y nuestras respectivas salidas con otras personas solo hacían lastimarnos aun más, sobre todo a Booth. Sabía que debía darle un giro a mi vida, debía alejarme durante un tiempo, además, tras la llamada del ejercito a Booth para entrenar a otros soldados, este se había negado a ir, y yo sabía que no era porque no quisiese. Los dos nos estamos influyendo en nuestras decisiones y estábamos provocando que ninguno de los dos avanzara. Tenía que desaparecer durante un año, era lo mejor para los dos.

Ninguno sabemos que nos deparará este año, lo que si sabemos es que es lo mejor que podemos hacer, sólo así veremos las cosas con perspectiva. Cuando pase este año, nada será lo mismo para ninguno de los dos, habremos vividos un año muy intenso y quizás, con la visión que te da el tiempo, podamos regresar y retomar nuestra relación donde la dejamos, arreglar las cosas pendientes.


End file.
